Kaho Asahi
Kaho Asahi '(カホアサイ. ''kahoasai) commonly referred to as '''Ka is an extremely powerful student witch who entered [[Takahashi’s Academy for Misfits Witches and Mages|'Takahashi’s Academy for Misfits Witches and Mages']] because of her explosive nature and lack of control over her incomprehensible magical power. Master Takahashi took Kaho in when she was only seven years old when she encountered him on the road. She was just an orphaned child with nowhere to go. She would often steal to survive. Master Takahashi took Kaho in and has been her guardian ever since. And ever since then, Kaho has gotten into trouble every day. Even though Kaho has bad manners and a lack of discipline and obedience, Kaho is one of the most powerful witch and/or mage at the Academy even with Kaho’s sealed magical abilities rivaling that of Magic Council Members. Her only perfect match in power is Tanila Evergreen, her partner in crime and part of her fraction. Therefore, she is kept under constant watch by her teachers for fear of her seal breaking. After she graduates from Academy, Kaho plans on looking for the people who murdered her parents when she was born. Kaho is known throughout the magical world by the alias of “'The Flaming Witch'” (燃えるような魔女, moeru'' yōna 'majo' lit. fiery witch''). and has proven herself to be extremely proficient in the lost magic Big Bang. Kaho possesses a special type of flame, passed on from her mother, that is produced from her Big Bang and Fire Magic which is an effect called '''Eternal Flames of the Heavens & Hell. This means whatever flame she produces from her explosions or fire magic, the flames will burn for eternity unless Kaho puts them out. She also is a master in the art of Solar Magic, Wind Magic, Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style, and Unison Raid Appearance Kaho is a young girl with messy, curly, smooth, dark chocolate hair with bangs that hangs loosely to her shoulders. Kaho also has slightly tanned smooth skin complexion with a heart-shaped face. Kaho also has naturally round and big rich crimson colored eyes that go perfectly with her beautiful long eyelashes. Her eyes are the first thing that people notice about her because they remind people of “Dancing Flames” which has given her the title of “'Flaming Witch'” (燃えるような魔女, moeru yōna majo lit. fiery witch). Kaho's eyes change according to her emotions. When she is eccentric or content, Kahoo's eyes turn a vibrant red color with a sparkling glint to them. When she is extremely angered, Kaho's eyes turn a burgundy color and lose all shine and glint to them. Kaho's eyes appear almost soulless when she is angered because of this she has also gained the alias "The Red Devil" (赤い悪魔, akai akuma) when she is angered. One of the many characteristics that Kaho has is her incomprehensible beauty despite her young age, commonly being compared to a princess which gains her plenty of admirers and dirty perverts. Kaho has a very “pure face” even though her perverted tendencies say otherwise. She has very soft, childish features that match along with her child-like figure. Because of her childish facial features, Kaho is able to get along easily with children, but she is often mistaken to be a child sometimes also. Kaho has a very distinctive fragrance no matter how many times she takes a bath or sprays perfume on herself. Kaho constantly smells like a burning flame or gasoline, but it is not too harsh that she and other people can't stand it. Her smell is not very powerful because of the seal placed on her powers. Kaho seems to have a delicate under-developed figure which makes her appear younger than she actually is. Kaho has a very small bust and barely even a shapely rear. Even though Kaho is young, she is still very short for her age standing at a mere 149 centimeters. Her size is mostly compared to that of “an elementary schoolgirl.” Because of this, Kaho loathes her body and constantly wishes she was shapelier so people could take her more serious. She constantly envies women who are curvaceous. But her size can sometimes be an advantage for her on the battlefield. Kaho wears a classical witch attire. Kaho wears a red dress with cross stitches around her chest area, gold borders around her sleeves, and a brown belt around the lower part of her waist. Kaho wears a black cloak with gold border, black fingerless leather gloves, and carries a curved black staff with an Explosive Hell Fire Lacrima inside of the curve of the staff, and a black choker with a silver buckle. Kaho also wears a wizard's hat decorated with red buttons that have yellow crosses on them woven out of golden threads. Her hat also sports a yellow feathery tip at the very top and a red and range zig-zag pattern around the base of her hat. Kaho wears an eye patch to seal her immense magical power. Kaho wears a series of white bandages wrapped around her left leg while on her right leg she wears high black knee socks. She also wears medium-length heeled orange boots with that fold at the top. In Kaho's uncontrolled unsealed form, Kaho's appearance changes drastically. Kaho's hair now turns a light coral color and her eyes turn a deep shade of burgundy. Kaho's hair is now very long that is usually tied on both sides with ribbons in a variety of colors called the twintail hairstyle with her signature curled bangs. Kaho's hair appears to be on fire when she is in this form because sparks of fire come off of her hair. Kaho attire completely changes. Kaho's attire changes to that which resembles a white goddess's kimono robes from Japanese folklore with light orange and deep brown accents and color scheme patterns, with a revealing neckline, a translucent sash, Japanese sandals with white and coral ribbons on laced around it, and black ribbons with gold flower patterns on them tied around a pair of horns. Her bewitched magical stave changes to form a large red halberd but can be dismantled into a cannon powered with Kaho's own magic. In this form, Kaho is extremely powerful and in this form, she is extremely hard to get under control. In this form, whatever Kaho steps upon automatically disintegrates. Equipment Bewitched Magical Stave: Kaho's magical stave is a curved black staff infused with an Explosive Hell Fire Lacrima inside of the curve of the staff. The Lacrima in her staff glints different colors of red for the different types of magic that the Lacrima carries. The base of the stave is a light brown color with white bandages around where Kaho places her hands. Her stave is known for possesses a size that towers completely over her. Kaho's stave stands at a staggering length of two and a half meters tall. Kaho's magical stave radiates fearsome magical energy of that compared to an S-class Mage's Magical Aura. Kaho's stave has three multi-colored, sacred magical jewels that dangle from the curve of her stave. These jewels make a distinct sound when Kaho walks with her stave in hand. They sound like wind chimes against a summer breeze. The jewels on her stave seal away the immense power that can be produced from her stave. If all of the jewels on Kaho's stave are broken, the power residing in her lacrima will be released. Kaho's stave was made by a legendary blacksmith, who is also a good friend of Master Takahashi, who is a complete master in Smithing Magic crafted her magical stave with the finest materials he could find. Master Takahashi asked the blacksmith to lend this stave to help control Kaho's uncontrollable magical abilities. This stave was created over three centuries ago but has never been used because the blacksmith has never found the right person with the right about of power to wield it. But, when he saw Kaho he knew she was the right person to wield it. Kaho's stave is made so that she is the only person who can wield it to its full ability. It has been dubbed by the legendary blacksmith who crafted it as "The Wrath of the Gods" (神々の怒り, Kamigami no ''ikari'' lit. Anger of the Gods) Kaho's Magic Stave, in order to be harnesses her full potential, require a very close interoperation between Kaho's brain and the staff, as both have to be attuned to each other upon the staff's first activation and regularly recalibrated to ensure optimal performance as the Kaho becomes stronger and stronger. Kaho's Magic Stave serves as a "computer" that could take over tasks that her brain cannot handle efficiently enough, such as recording and reproducing the spells that Kaho has cast- they can generate magic for a variety of purposes. Kaho uses her stave to aid her in her magic spell casting however it is not needed for her to cast her spells. When Kaho uses her magical stave, it turns a bright blue and purple fluorescent color and glows before she casts her magic. Infused with her Lacrima, her stave holds uncomprehensible power however even though Kaho is only a mere adolescent, she can call onto its power with great ease. In Kaho's unreleased form, Kaho's stave changes into two modes: halberd and cannon. In these forms, the power of the magical stave is nowhere near the power of her unreleased weapons. All these weapons bring is mass destruction on an incomprehensible level. KotoriItsuka(31).jpg|Kaho's unreleased staff now transformed into a halberd Kotori_megiddo_mode.png|Kaho's unreleased staff now transformed into a cannon The first mode of her staves transformation is HAVOC (大混乱, dai konran lit. chaos). HAVOC has the newly transformed appearance of a flaming halberd. The halberd is newly infused with Kaho's Explosive Hell Fire Lacrima and a partial amount of her magical abilities. HAVOC can reach a staggering four trillion degrees Celsius in heat The the heat coming from the newly formed Halberd is 250,000 times warmer than the center of the sun and a supernova explosion. The Halberd can incinerate the ground any surface that it is placed upon. Nearby areas become difficult to breathe for other mages as the surrounding area becomes literally a desert. Mages skin will become tight, and small amounts of moisture will evaporate from their skin causing steam to appear from their body. Kaho's halberd is able to create combustions out of thin air, mass dehydration by complete consumption of moisture in the air, her body becoming nearly impossible to touch due to the searing heat emitted from both her halberd and her pure magical aura, and incinerating objects out of existence by focusing his flames on the object. However, Kaho is able to control the temperature that the Halberd emits with ease. Because of its incredible power, it has been dubbed "God's Fury" (神の怒り, kaminoikari lit. God's Anger) Explosive Hell Fire Lacrima: Kaho's Explosive Hell Fire Lacrima is a lacrima unique only to Kaho. Her lacrima is basked in unbelievable power that possesses a limitless potential to manipulate Kaho's Eternal Flames of the Heaven and Hell, Solar Magic, and Big Bang. Kaho's lacrima can store her magic for later use, repel magic that has been launched at her, and manipulate the eternano particles in the air to produce magic spells. If not properly sealed, her lacrima can cause mass destruction on a nuclear level with mere ease. The same legendary blacksmith who made her stave also made her lacrima. Kaho's lacrima is infused with her Eternal Flames of the Heavens and Hell, Big Bang, and Solar magic. Kaho's Lacrima is extremely rare being only one of a kind and being rather expensive. Kaho's Lacrima has a variety of reds to represent the different magics she has in her Lacrima. Kaho's lacrima is capable of producing immensely powerful magical spells that Kaho can control with relative ease. Kaho's lacrima increases Kaho's abilities to that of incomprehensible means. If Kaho's lacrima were to be broken, it would release an explosive nuclear blast so powerful that it could easily wipe out an entire continent. Trivia Category:Witch Category:Takahasi's Academy for Misfits Witches and Mages Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Student Category:Takahashi's academy for misfits witches and mages student